Shunts are well-known for commoning together two or more terminal posts of an electrical header. A shunt typically is formed from a metallic element which clips to the posts to be commoned together, thereby retaining the shunt to the posts and providing a conductive path between the posts. As technology reduces the size of electrical devices, terminal posts are being made smaller and closer together, and the shunts are being reduced in size accordingly. For terminal posts on 0.050 inch center to center spacing, an appropriate shunt is approximately 0.100 inch long and 0.040 inch wide. A shunt of such small size is difficult to handle and apply to the posts. It is known to house the metallic shunt element in an insulative receptacle which facilitates handling and application of the shunt, but these devices are relatively more expensive to manufacture, may exceed space limitations on the electrical package, and may still be so small as to be difficult to handle and apply. There is a need for a miniature shunt having a low profile which is economical to produce and which can be applied to terminal posts by a simple tool with a minimum of difficulty.